Taking Over Me
by twilightnights
Summary: 80 Years ago, Edward left Bella...He felt a craving and bliss, He needed her to live, but with shocking news that Alice delievers, He felt nothing more... complete


Taking Over Me

Chapter One – I need you to live…

Disclaimer: If only I could own everything Stephenie Meyer does on twilight, but I don't I don't own, eclipse or New moon…But Stephenie Meyer's my idol

XXX

"My Bella." I whispered. Petrified of her being, petrified of my future. I'd left her for the good eighty years ago. I knew it's what was necessary, but I never knew I would yearn for her so deeply. If it were possible, this bliss would have carved a hole in me that I could never escape. But sadly, things like this don't happen to me, I can only imagine it. It was that very awful rainy day where I needed to let her go, my heart told me so, even though my mind was denying everything I was doing. The pain on her face, the agony. I am sorry Bella. The memory of her everything and her expressions is still strongly remembered in my memory. I even remembered what she was wearing that day. I couldn't imagine how much I needed her.

True, I left her…I walked out on her…I tried to protect her with every beating in my heart; If it even had a beating. But I failed. My dear sister Alice saw the most viscous thing I could ever think of. She described my love being torn up in pieces, being swallowed by our very enemy. This wasn't a 'maybe going to happen' vision, this _was_ going to happen. I couldn't bare this; I nearly choked on the air around me as Alice told me her vision. Her face was rough, with so much anger, and her teeth chattered as she shared her vision with me. I possible pictured the whole idea in my own mind, crying in disgust. This wouldn't happen to _my_ Bella. So I did the only thing I could do. I left her. I left her with a goodbye; with a kiss…I needed to protect her.

XXX

"Goodbye my love," He whispered silently. His tender kiss crept up her spin, and she fought with the fear that built inside her.

"Please no Edward." She whispered. A tear made its way down her cheek. The echo of the wind touched her flawless face, and her eyes stung with misery. She embraced him quickly. He kissed her forehead, and caressed her shoulders.

"No Bella, don't cry." He said. She shook her head, and panted hard.

"Edward, you can't leave me again." She cried. He embraced her tightly, protecting her from the atmosphere. Her voice broke with anguish, and she clutched onto her heart. "You're breaking my heart again Edward…" She whispered silently. He let her go breathing in deeply, calming his craving for a mere split second, and then held her face within his hands. He broke away the wrinkles building their way under her eyes. She clutched onto his wrists, and pulled him towards her. The softness of her shirt made Edward shiver in delight.

"I'm only protecting you." His voice was soft like velvet, but loud enough to hear despair. He shook his head. "You need to understand." She sniffed away the tears that broke free, but held onto him still.

"I don't care if they kill me; I don't care if any other vampire kills me Edward. I just want to be with you." She barely even said. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You could…" There was a moment of silence in the atmosphere. "Change me...before anything happens." She said. A small hope gleamed in her voice, but he shook his head.

"No Bella. They will find you, and they will kill you before I do such a thing." He growled. She lowered her head, and looked at the puddles on the rocky ground in the driveway.

"Change me now" She demanded, hoping he'd allow it. To no avail, Edward did not allow it.

"You don't understand do you?" He asked in disgust. She looked up in horror and disbelief at the change in his voice. She'd never heard this side of Edward ever. There was a sound of death in his voice, and an anger only a psychopath could handle. Bella tried so hard to keep her thoughts together.

"I love you." Was the only thing she could manage out of her words? "Please don't go." She felt weak. She felt like crawling up in a corner and breaking down. She didn't want to go through this again. She didn't want to see him leave her again.

"I will always love you Bella. But I need you protect yourself. I can't live if something happens to you."

"But I'll end up dying eventually!" She yelled. Now her pain turned to a stronger emotion, hatred.

"I won't let you die in my hands…Not when I'm around Bella. I can't manage you dying, and me not being able to do anything about it Bella. I could die if that's even possible…" He shook his head. "No, I WOULD die." Edwards's voice got louder, and he clutched onto her not caring if his craving took a hold of him. He'd rip himself up before he would hurt her. She squirmed, surprised to the sudden impact, and she let out a gasp when his cold hard body pressed on her. She gave in and embraced him fiercely.

"I need you to be strong." He whispered in her ear, and planted kisses going down her neck. She nodded her head timidly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I won't forget you." She said in despair. He held her face and placed his nose mere inches from touching hers,

"You'll always be my Bella." He told her and planted his last kiss on her pursuing lips.

XXX

Momentarily those last long years have been death for me. And just like that, I never got to see her again. I managed to still be breathing, but living on this guilt, on this lust for her forever, I couldn't handle. Forever is a long time, and if I would go to hell eventually, I'd do it proudly. I needed her to breathe; I needed her to live, just one more lifelong minute. If it weren't for beasts, and monster's in this world, if I would have met her earlier in my life when I was still human, I would have claimed her, and died with her proudly. I'd die and stay dead, than be dead and still living. It was just too hard. I could never look at another human the same way that I looked at my dear Bella. Every human passing my way's blood was nothing compared to her. So tender, so delicious, it left my mouth watering for more. There was no lie, I craved her every body. Anything…If I could do anything in this world to spend one last time with her, I'd give it up without a hesitation. I fell in love with Isabella Swan.

"Edward…" I turned around timidly.

"Alice?" I said in surprise. She snuck up on me, without any sign. She made her way towards me and looked out the window. My family decided to settle in this grand home on the far side of Canada. I know, Canada…So far away from Forks, so far away from Bella… I looked outside too. The gloomy spring day, just perfect for the silence. She placed a cold hand on my shoulder. Of course I couldn't feel the temperature, for I was too numb and cold myself. She sighed, and her tender caring eyes lowered into pain.

"What's the matter?" I asked my voice in curiosity. She hadn't said anything, and she didn't let go of my shoulder.

"I saw Bella." She whispered. My eyes widened, and turned to face Alice with fear in my black eyes.

"What did you see?" I asked. She looked up at me, and smiled…with eyes pleading to tear.

"She seemed so peaceful, so happy… I saw her free herself." She answered, but her voice was shaky.

"…" I didn't say anything. She looked up at me.

"Edward, Bella died this afternoon at three o'clock." She said with no emotion. My body froze, and my eyes stayed glued onto Alice's face. All the dread and the angst soon washed away when I heard my dearly beloved was gone forever. So peaceful, so happy, and free… Was Bella's death called for?

"I'm so sorry." Alice whispered, and just like that…I felt no more…

XXX

Sorry, but Sort of cried while writing this story. I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough, but it wasn't meant to be…I know it's a sad ending, but not all stories are meant to be ended with happiness, after all, this isn't any pleasant fairytale. Lol. I am working on another story, that wont be published in a while, but I need to re-read twilight and new moon over again to get the ideas sorted out…I hope to get it accomplished, and soon updated on the site. Until then, if you have any requests, email me or something. Alrighty, See ya's.

This story was based on Evanescence's Taking over me. Here are the lyrics

You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
Taking over me


End file.
